Inuyasha The Movie Five: The Half Wolf Demon Girl!
by InuYashaFan1997
Summary: Inuyasha reuntites with his best firend Hiraka. A half wolf demon girl. They haven't seen each other for fifty years. What will happen? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha The Movie Five: The Half Wolf Demon Girl From Fifty Years Past!**

"Inuyasha give it back!" a young half wolf demon girl said. Inuyasha smirked and lifted the sword up higher. "Hiraka come on if your gonna train in the mountains for a few years you need to be strong!" Hiraka pouted. "Your mean!" She looked away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed. Hiraka started laughing too. "Here runt" Inuyasha handed her the sword. Hiraka punched him. "Hey. Now who's being mean?" Inuyasha said. "Shut up" Hiraka said laughing. Inuyasha hugged her and smiled. "I'll miss you runt" Hiraka looked up and kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I'll mss you too doggy boy" Hiraka started laughing. Inuyasha smirked. "Shut up you puny wolf and go on and get stronger" Hiraka smiled and nodded. "I will. Visit me in mountains sometime ok?" Inuyasha nodded. "Don't worry I will Hiraka! Bye!" Hiraka smiles and waved bye. She ran off toward the mountains. That was the last time Inuyasha saw his best friend Hiraka fifty years ago…

…**Now…**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sleeping. Inuyasha woke up and looked at the sky. When he looked at the stars he would always rememeber Hiraka. 'Hiraka it's been fifty years since I last saw you.' Inuyasha thought. Then Inuyasha got a filmier scent. 'I never foregot that scent! It's..' Then he heard a yell. "Hiraka!" Inuyasha stood up and ran. Everyone else heard the yell and woke up and saw Inuyasha running. Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow and arrow. "Come on guys!" Kagome started running. "Kagome wait up!" Miroku said. Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara followed them.

Hiraka was fighting a large demon. 'Come on Hiraka! You've been training how long in the mountains?' Her claws grew long and turned to steel. "Steel Claws!" Hiraka then does a back flip and lands. "Pesky demon!" Then she pulls out her sword at first it looks old and rusty but then it transformed into what it looked liked a wolf claw. "Adament Whirlwind!" Then a whirlwind of adamants covered the demon and killed it in 30 seconds. She smirked and put her sword, Kessaga, back. "Well Hiraka it's been too long" Hiraka knew that voice and that scent. "Inu..Yasha? Is that you?" Inuyasha came form behind the tree and smiled. "You bet it is you puny wolf" "Inuyasha!" Hiraka yelled and hugged her best friend.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back. "Hiraka I'm so sorry I didn't visit you in the mountains..It's just.." Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Hiraka interrupted. "Don't worry I know what happened. I know your love Kikyo pinned you to the Scared Tree. I went to visit you at least every few months waiting for you to wake up" Inuyasha looked down and smiled. 'So she did visit me' He kissed her cheek. "So how's your traning been?" He sat down on a rock. Hiraka sat down next to him. "It's been great actually. I've gotten a lot stronger than before." Inuyasha smiled. "You've changed a lot I see. Last time I saw you you were very short and with short hair and you dressed up all girly" Hiraka rolled her eyes and stuck out her tounge. "Whatever. And yea I guess so" Hiraka stood up. Inuyasha looked at her. 'She really has changed a lot'

Hiraka used to have short dark brown hair but now now it was very long and hung up in pig tails on the sides of her head. She used to wear a like blue flower pattern kimono. But now she wore silver wolf demon armor with blue and white. She was taller and a bit skinner. Inuyasha always loved her icy blue eyes. She also had two wolf ears on her head. "You haven't changed a bit though" Hiraka said. "I see you still have your Robe of The Fire Rat" She also said. Inuyasha smirked. "Of course not. I wouldn't throw this out." Hiraka laughed. She looked at him. "So how have you've been?" Inuyasha looked at her. "I've been good. Just traveling with a group of friends colleting Jewel Shards from The Shikon Jewel. And trying to kill a demon named Naroku who's also trying to collect the shards." Hiraka then pulls 3 shards out. "You mean these?" Inuyasha looked at his best friend and nodded. "Yeah. Where did you get them?" "I found them on the mountain yesterday. Here take them" Hiraka threw the shards to him. Inuyasha grabbed them. Inuyasha smiled. He stood up and hugged Hiraka. Hiraka hugged back. Then she started rubbing his ears. "Hey! You know I hate that!" Inuyasha said. Hiraka looked at him and giggled. "You used to do this all the time to me. So this is payback" Inuyasha decided to give up and let his best friends soft hands rub his ears. Then he started purring. Hiraka giggled. Inuyasha blushed by this. "Now look what you made me do. You made me purr" Hiraka giggled again. "Well I think it's cute Inuyasha. You did that when I rubbed your ears for the first time too." Inuyasha thought back to when they first met..

…**70 years ago…**

_A young Inuyasha was being chased by 3 demons. His mother just died so now he was alone. Inuyasha was not that strong. The demons were coming fast . Then he tripped. Inuyasha thought he was done for when…_

"_Steel Claws!" A young Hiraka shouted. She killed all the demons in one shot. She landed on her feet. Hiraka walked over to Inuyasha. She knelt down beside him and smiled. "You ok?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. "I'm fine." Then Inuyasha saw two wolf ears on her head. "Hey are you a half demon too?" He asked shyly. Hiraka smiled and nodded. "Yea I'm a half wolf demon." Hiraka then saw two dog ears on his head and giggled. "You are too!" Inuyasha smiled. "Yea I'm a half dog demon." Hiraka smiled big. "Cool!" Inuyasha smiled the he felt two soft warm hands on his ears. He was about to yell something but it felt kinda nice. Then he started purring and rubed his head against her. Hiraka blushed and giggled. Inuyasha also blushed. Then after about a minute Hiraka stopped and smiled at Inuyasha. "So what's your name?" Inuyasha looked at her. "It's Inuyasha. What about your's?" Hiraka smiled. "It's Hiraka"_

_Inuyasha smiled. "Nice name. You wanna be friends. I've never really had a friend before." Hiraka smiled and hugged him. "I would love to!" Inuyasha hugged her back. "Great!" That was the start of a long friendship._

…**Now…**

Inuyasha looked at his best friend. '70 years have passed since then. I'm glad she's my best friend.' Hiraka smiled. "I am too Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked the chuckled. "I foregot you can read minds and see visions." Hiraka smirked. Inuyasha ruffled her hair. "Your still a runt" Hiraka stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey I'm almost your height!" Inuyasha laughed. "Sure you are runt" Hiraka pouted. "You're a meanie." Inuyasha laughed. Then Hiraka started laughing. They missed each other's company so much. The they heard Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara coming. Inuyasha stood. So did Hiraka. "My friend's are coming. I think you'll like them" Hiraka smiled but stood behind Inuyasha. 'I foregot how she is with meeting new people.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha couldn't wait to indrouduce his best friend to his new friends.

**Hope your liking it so far! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Peace out! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! Hope you'll like chapter 2! **

**Now let's continue Inuyasha The Movie Five: The Half Wolf Demon Girl From Fifty Years Past!**

Kagome came running and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! What happened?" Then Kagome sees two wolf ears. "Inuyasha who's that?" Inuyasha looked at Hiraka and smiled. He held out his hand. "Come on Hiraka It's ok. They won't hurt you" Hiraka hesitated at first but then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and stepped from behind him. Then Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara came and saw Hiraka. "Kagome is Inuyasha ok?" Sango asked. "Keh! I'm fine!" "Why who's this?" Miroku asked. "Oh yeah. Hiraka these are my friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Kirara. Everyone this is my best friend Hiraka" Hiraka looked at everyone. "Hello.." She said shyly.

Miroku walked up to Hiraka and smiled. "Why hello there" Then he felt her butt. Hiraka jumped. Sango was about to hit him but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her you monk!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku now had a big lump on his head and slowly raised his hand. "Blame the hand it's cursed" Hiraka growled at Miroku and looked away.

Shippo then ran up to Hiraka and smiled. "Hi I'm Shippo" Hiraka looked down at the little fox demon and smiled. "Aww! He's so cute!" Shippo blushed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You think everything's cute" Hiraka playfully punched him and laughed. Inuyasha laughed with her.

Everyone was surprised Inuyasha was laughing and smiling so much. Then Kagome walked up to Hiraka and smiled. "Hi I'm Kagome" Hiraka smiled. "Hello it's nice to meet all of you" Then her wolf ears twitched. Everyone just now noticed she had wolf ears like Inuyasha had dog ears. But she also had a short little wolf tail.

"You're a half demon too?" Everyone said. Hiraka smiled and nodded "Yeah I am" "That's so cool" Shippo said and he jumped onto her shoulder. Hiraka smiled. "Thanks Shippo" Miroku stood up and sighed. "Lets get back to camp." Inuyasha nodded and crossed his arms in his Robe of The Fire Rat. "Come on" Inuyasha started walking ahead.

Everyone followed Inuyasha. In the back Kagome was walking with Sango. In the front Inuyasha and Hiraka were talking. Sango looked at Kagome. "Hey Kagome?" She asked. Kagome looked at Sango. "Yeah Sango?" "Your not jealous are you? Of Hiraka?" Kagome quickly nodded. "No not at all." Sango knew Kagome was. But she just nodded and they made it back to the camp. Kagome sat to the right of Inuyasha while Hiraka sat to the left of Inuyasha. It was silent for a bit.

Then Miroku asked "So how did you and Inuyasha meet Hiraka?" Hiraka smiled and told them how her and Inuyasha met. "Really?" Sango said. Hiraka nodded "Yep. Inuyasha was just a weak puppy back then." She starts laughing. Inuyasha growls. "I was not!" Inuyasha stood up and got in her face. Hiraka stood up and got in his face and growled. "Yeah you were!" Inuyasha growled the yelled "IronReaver SoulStealer!"

Hiraka flipped back and landed. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked. "What else? Testing my best friend's and how strong she's gotten" Hiraka smirked. "I'll just beat you again dog!" Inuyasha smirked and charged at her. Hiraka flipped back again. "Too slow!" Hiraka pulled out Kessaga and it transformed. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsugia and it transformed. Everyone looked at Hiraka's sword. Then Kagome whispered to everyone. "Hiraka's sword is like Inuyasha's" Everyone nodded. Then Sango said. "Yeah it is. Let's see what happends"

"So Inuyasha you finally got a sword huh?" Inuyasha smirked. "You bet Hiraka. Now take this Wind Scar!" Fires Wind Scar at her. "No Inuyasha!" Everyone yelled. Then the Wind Scar disappeared and the smoke cleared. Then they saw Hiraka in a barrier. She smirked. "You foregot about my barrier didn't you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled. 'Damn I foregot about that! But I'll just destroy that Barrier with red Tetsauiga!' Inuyasha thought.

Before Inuyasha could that Hiraka jumped up and pinned Inuyasha with her Ninja Star's. "What the hell?" Hiraka landed. She putted away Kessaga. "I win again" Inuyasha looked at the ninja star's. "Where did you get these?" Hiraka helped him down from the tree and everyone ran to them. "Wow your strong Hiraka." Shippo said. Hiraka smiled. "Thanks Shippo" Shippo blushed. "Oh and Inuyasha I got these from Totasi." "The same one that foraged Kessaga and my sword?" Hiraka nodded "Yeah. He also gave me these" She pulled out her Kessaga, another sword, 2 knifes, daggers, and ninja star's.

Inuyasha gulped. "Anything else?" "Actully yeah." She also had a hidden weapon in her right arm (kinda like Sango's). "Now that's about it." Hiraka said. "Well your very prepared." Miroku said. She nodded "Yep. I've been training in the mountains for fifty years." "Fifty years?" Kagome asked. "Yeah I left fifty years ago. Inuyasha visted me a few times. But after a few weeks he stooped coming. So I went to look for him and saw him pinned to the Scared Tree. I went there every few weeks or months hoping he would awake soon." Everyone but Inuyasha and Hiraka looked at each other. "Do you know who did it?" Sango asked. "Yeah I know it was Kikyo. Later when I first saw Inuyasha pinned to the tree I got a vision of Kikyo pinning him to the tree. Inuyasha always talked about Kikyo." Kagome felt a bit hurt when Hiraka said that.

Hiraka saw Kagome's face. Then she started to have visions of when Inuyasha kissed Kikyo in front of Kagome. Hiraka can get visions of a persons life from the past and the future just by looking at their faces of into their eyes. Hiraka could tell Kagome loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha loved Kagome but Kikyo was still in the way. Kikyo was still alive she knew it. Then she saw a Soul Collecter. "Hey guys what's that?" Inuyasha saw the soul collectors too. "Kikyo's soul collectors!" Inuyasha stood up and ran off where the soul collectors' were heading. "Inuyasha wait!" Hiraka said. Hiraka stood up and ran after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

"That idiot he left Kagome again!" Shippo said. Kagome was really sad. 'That fool! When will he learn?' Sango thought. Kagome sat there not saying anything.

Hiraka follwed Inuyasha and hid behind a tree. She also was able to disguise her scent so Inuyasha would smell her out. She jumped on a branch on a tree and hid herself well. 'That baka Inuyasha! Sometimes he can be such an idiot!' Hiraka thought..

"Kikyo! You here?" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha looked around and saw Kikyo he ran towards her. "Kikyo.." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. She smirked. "So Inuyasha you came." Kikyo said. Inuyasha sat next to her and held her hand. "Of course I did. Kikyo.." Kikyo smirked. Then she smiled. "Inuyasha you always come." Inuyasha out of no where kissed Kikyo.

Hiraka eyes opened wide. She growled. "Inuyasha!" she whispered.

**I know it's kinda confusing but I hope you still enjoyed It! Peace out for now! XD**


End file.
